The Claiming
by TheMortalFaultInOurWhoLock
Summary: *I'd just like to say firstly I've read non of the Beautiful Creatures books, I've only watched the movie. There will be twists so it isn't exactly like the BC movie.* Clary is a young caster who is about to be claimed by either the light or the dark. But when young Shadowhunter Jace Herondale moves to town, will he change who she'll become? And will it be for better, or for worse?


** Authors Note: SO PLEASE KEEP IN MIND THAT I HAVEN'T READ ANY OF THE BEAUTIFUL CREATURES BOOKS, I'VE ONLY WATCHED THE MOVIE SO THERE MIGHT BE SOME STUFF IN HERE OR IN FUTURE CHAPTERS THAT AREN'T IN THE BOOKS BUT ARE IN THE MOVIE.**

_Jace_

_Moving schools is so frustrating _I thought as I sat in the Institute's library. In fact, going to mundane school was frustrating. Ever since the Clave had invented the law that all Shadowhunter children must go to a mundane school until they knew that the demon towers were strong enough after the Dark War to keep the children safe in Idris, we had to move to several different mundane schools as I and my step-siblings had been expelled for certain...behavioural problems. I, my step brother Alec, and my step sister Isabelle all started St. Francis Xavier School today. I had spent most of my life with my adoptive parents, Maryse and Robert Lightwood, and it hadn't always been great, but I considered them as family. I was lost in thought when I heard the door to the library creak open. I turned my head to the side to look who it was, using a hand to push back the golden strands of hair that had fell into my eyes.

My adoptive sister, Isabelle, poked her head through the door. "You ready to start yet another school, Jace?" She said with slight depression in her voice.

"Hey, don't act like it was just me who got us kicked out of that last school."

She rolled her eyes. "Sneaking out of school to go shopping isn't a crime."

"It is when you do it sixteen times." I stood up and walked towards her.

She whirled around with an "Hmph", her black hair swishing from side to side and her six-inch heels clicking against the stone floor as she walked off in anger.

I grinned to myself and went to meet my Parabatai at the entrance to the Institute.

_Clary_

I was wearing the same thing I did everyday for school; some ripped jeans, a white knitted jumper and some ragged brown combat styled boots. I took one final look in the mirror after shoving my hair up into a messy bun and grabbed my brown leather messenger bag, throwing my sketching pencils and sketchpad into it.

I slowly walked down the stairs, not eager to get to school at all, and waved to my mom and stepdad, Luke, goodbye. "I'm going to school."

My mom smiled reassuringly with her hands curled round a steaming cup of coffee. "Have a good day."

"I won't," I replied and walked towards the giant front door.

I heard them whispering in the kitchen as I walked. "Jocelyn," Luke said with slight force.

I turned around to see my mom staring into her coffee with a small fake smile on her face. "She'll be fine. I know she will."

I sighed and walked out of the front door. I hated it when they were concerned about me. They had nothing to worry about. I, on the other hand, had everything to worry about. I had a matter of months before the light or the dark would claim me. I covered up the tattoo-like mark on my hand that was a reminder of how long I had left. I began to walk towards my car through the autumn leaves in silence, only the sound of the crunching leaves under my boots filling the air.

_Jace_

I'd met with Alec and Isabelle by the entrance to the Institute with a grin still on my face. Isabelle was wearing black six-inch heels with a slim-fitted black dress that she had to use a glamour with to hide her runes and her ruby-red pendant hung on a moderately thin chain around her neck. Aleck was just dressed in a tight fitted black t-shirt with some black faded jeans. I wore my favourite black leather jacket with black skinny jeans that were also faded and a tight fitted white t-shirt that shown my abs underneath, surely to make all the girls come running.

Alec was glaring at me.

"What?!" I said to him still grinning.

"I don't know what you've done to Izzy, but she stormed down this corridor muttering how she was going to drive her heels through your eyeballs."

"I haven't done a single thing. However, I do recall _saying_ something to her." My grin was even larger now.

Alec shook his head and swung open the entrance door, walking through it into the autumn air. Isabelle let out a frustrated half scream-half cry and stormed after him. I shook my head and followed them, slamming the door shut behind me.

On the way to 'school' in the car I was deep in argument with Alec as I drove us all to school about how to slay a certain demon a certain way when Isabelle screamed. I stopped talking instantly, along with Alec. Alec turned his head slowly to look at Isabelle.

"Iz, you okay?" Alec said uneasily.

Isabelle hit the leather seat on both sides of her with fisted hands and widened her eyes, her brows furrowed with annoyance. "No, Alec, I am not okay! I finally get a chance to see what an _actual_ teenage life is like and you two keep reminding me about being a Shadowhunter! Plus, we're moving to yet another new school and I have _no _friends!"

"Wait, so you don't like being a Shadowhunter?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes," Isabelle moaned, "I like being a Shadowhunter. I love it even. It's just, for one day, I'd like to forget about demons and fighting and scars."

Alec sighed at his sister's puppy dog eyes, "Fine."

Isabelle clapped her hands together and squealed_, _she _squealed_. Her face bright with happiness, she started going over where she was going to shop after school.

At school, it had taken us a while to get our time tables and try get to the right lesson on time. But we'd managed. I'd arrived at History seven minutes exactly after the bell for first period had rang. I walked in slowly, pushing my hair back with my hand. The teacher, Mr. Lee, turned his head slowly from registration whilst gnawing at his pencil and looked at me through lazy eyes.

"Ah, you must be..." He paused and looked down at registration, "Jace, correct?"

I nodded, "You are."

"Ah good, now, would you like to introduce yourself to the class?"

"I'm pretty sure they heard you say my name," I said, showing no emotion on my face.

Mr. Lee's smile dropped to a frown. "Go sit at the back." He took his pencil out of his mouth and pointed towards a seat next to a girl who sat with her head down, fiery red curled ringlets spilling out onto the page that she was sketching on. _Strange,_ I thought. _All of the other girls are staring at me, practically drooling, and she hasn't even noticed me. Maybe she's just preoccupied with her drawing?_

Suddenly, I was snapped out of thought by Mr. Lee raising his voice. "Miss Fairchild, what have I told you about sketching in class?"

The girl's head snapped up. Her eyes were emerald green and she had a pale face, her cheeks slightly blushed with embarrassment from getting told off. "I don't know, what have you told me?"

"Watch the attitude Miss. Fairchild."

"Sure thing," the girl replied.

Mr. Lee sighed and shook his head. "Please take a seat Mr. Herondale."

As I walked to my seat, all of the girl's eyes in the classroom followed me, apart from the girl's with the red hair. She was busy drawing again, her eyes concentrated on the page. I took my seat next to her and placed my books on the desk.

By the time the lesson had nearly passed, three girls had come up asking to borrow a pen and batting their eyelashes like they had something in their eyes. When the bell went for next lesson, I was the first on the first one to stand up. I got out of the classroom and was about to attempt to find my locker when I felt a hand on my arm. I turned around to see a small girl with a fairly pale face apart from the little bit of pink blusher she had on her cheeks and the light pink lipstick she was wearing. She had blonde hair that was slightly wavy and was smiling at me seductively.

"Hi?" I said, confused.

"Hi, I'm Emily Asher. You probably noticed me from earlier on in class."

I didn't. "Yeah, I did see you."

Her smile grew wider. "Oh, well—"

She was cut off as Mr. Lee shouted something and then the girl with the fiery red hair and emerald eyes came out and walked down the corridor, hugging her notepad and books.

"Emily, who's the girl with the red hair?"

"Who, you mean Clarissa Fairchild? She's this really weird girl in our class. She moved here around two weeks ago. She moved into her Uncles old house, you'd probably know it. The Fairchild Manor? It's right at the end of this town. Stay away from it. Anyway, it's extremely isolated. My mother says not to trust them because their family is the work of the devil. Their family founded this town, so they own most of the lands here. All of the parents have been signing petitions to get her expelled. She's moved to six different schools in one year. I mean does that sound right to you?"

I raised an eyebrow. "You'd be surprised."

"Huh? What does that mean?"

"I have to go; it was nice to talk to you, Emma?" I said as I began to walk away.

"Emily!" She shouted after me.

"Sorry!" I shouted back before going to look for my locker.

_Clary_

I had got a warning from Mr. Lee again in History. I'd walked out and ignored him. I was swapping my books over in my locker when I heard a bang and a scream. I turned around to see a tall girl with long charcoal-black hair that reached the bottom of her back and was pulled back into a pony-tail. She was wearing abnormally tall shoes and a tight-fitted black dress. What was strange about her though, was that she had black tattoo like marks all over her arms and legs. I went to walk away when I heard another bang which made me jump. I turned around to see what she'd done. The tall girl was staring at me through her black eyes. _Black eyes_, I'd thought.

"Hi, I don't really ask people for help, but I really need a friend today. Could you help me with my locker?"

I walked over and hit the bottom of her locker with my fisted hand. It swung open, just missing the girls arm. "If you want friends, then befriending me isn't the best of ideas." I began to walk away.

"I'm Isabelle!" She shouted after me.

I rolled my eyes and carried on walking to my next class.

When it got to the end of the day, I made my way rapidly to the exit of the school after getting the rest of my books from my locker. As I walked out of school, stood by the door was a golden-haired boy with golden eyes. He was the new guy from my classes. Stood with him was Isabelle with her long charcoal black hair swishing in the autumn breeze and another boy, with black hair like Isabelle's. I began to walk down the steps until somebody grabbed my arm. I turned to see Isabelle, with the two boys stood behind her.

"I didn't catch your name before," Isabelle said enthusiastically.

"Clary."

"Cool name." She began to walk down the steps with me, by my side. The two boys walking behind us, not saying one thing.

"So, I was thinking. We should go shopping. Like, now. That's what you do isn't it?"

"You're asking me for advice?"

She nodded, smiling happily.

"Look, I don't need friends. I don't want then, I don't have them, and I especially don't need them."

Isabelle stopped, a confused look on her face. I glanced at the boy with the golden hair and golden eyes. He was staring at me intensely. I sighed and turned around, walking out the school gates.

_Jace_

She'd just walked away, not apologising. Not doing anything. Isabelle just stood there, speechless. She wasn't used to rejection.

I sighed. "Want me to go speak to her?"

"About what? I just wanted a friend, and she was lonely. So I thought..." She sighed, "Never mind. Let's just get back to the Institute. I'll cook us some dinner."

I looked at Alec with wide eyes, pretending to shoot myself in the head.

Alec made no eye contact with Isabelle as he spoke. "It's okay, Izzy. We were going to go to Taki's anyway."

She sighed. "Whatever."

"I'm just gonna head home," I said quickly.

Alec turned to face me, "You sure?"

I nodded and began to walk towards the car. I unlocked it and jumped inside, turning the key and starting the engine. I began to drive home down a deserted shortcut road that I hadn't known about, when it started to heavily rain after about fifteen minutes of driving. The radio announced that there was a storm coming, just as you heard a crack of thunder.

**Authors Note: Thanks for reading and please review as I always love to hear what you think:3**


End file.
